The Truth Within
by kat-eyes4ever
Summary: story about Dana's and Logan's reaction to eachother when Dana's childhood friend and crush comes to PCA. Will Dana tell him the truth or avoid him? How does Logan deal with this. Lots of LoganDana some ZoeyChase and watch Nicole and Michael play matchmak
1. Chapter 1

_**Zoey 101**_

A.N this is my first time writing a fanfic so i dont know how to go abt this. I would love some advice. Btw (by the way) i do not own Zoey 101 or any of teh characters but im making up a new character soon. Well c ya and hope u enjoy teh story.

"Nicole, hurry up we are going to be late to meet the boys for the movie", shouted Zoey Brooks to her best friend, Nicole Brastow. "I'm coming", a voice yelled back from the bathroom, "You know I won't go anywhere if my hair is frizzy". She heard the door opening and told Dana Cruz, her other roommate, that they were going to catch a movie on campus with the boys of dorm 204 and if she wanted to come. "No way Zoey" the girl replied back, "sitting next to Logan and then listening to him talk about himself, I think I'll just stays here and finish reading this magazine and go for a walk". "Finally, no frizz", Nicole chirped, holding her hair in her hand showing them. "Come on", Zoey said holding Nicole's hand and dragging her away from room 101. "Bye Dana", they said as heading out the door.

"So Zoey why are you so eager to go to the movie early", Nicole asked curiously. "What do you mean" Zoey asked back with a confused look on her face. "Oh come on, you know what I mean" Nicole said getting excited, "is it cause of a boy"; she asked watching Zoey's face very carefully. "I really don't know what you're talking about Nicole", Zoey said carefully, without looking in her eyes. "Hey look what you know we are here", Zoey said, facing the door of room 204. She knocked. "Who is it" said a muffled voice from behind the door. "It's me and Nicole" Zoey replied. "Coming", said the same voice again. The door opened and there standing by the door was Chase (sorry don't know his last name). "Hey Zoey, hey Nicole, we were just waiting for Logan to finish admiring himself in the mirror", Chase said with a blank look on his face, "wait weren't we going to come get you", he asked? "Hey Chase, that is so like Logan, and yeah you were going to come get us but we got dressed earlier so we decided to come get you all", Zoey replied. "Hey Chase, who is it", came a loud obnoxious voice, coming closer to the door. "Hey guys, wait there is only two of you where is I'm-so-good-in-sports-girl", Logan asked with a disappointed face. "Well she didn't feel like coming and sitting through a whole movie with you while you talk about yourself so she decided to stay in the dorm and read a magazine", Nicole said quickly. "Oh ok", Logan said in a small voice, "lets go, or we will be late", he said with a fake grin. "Michael come on get up", Chase said to a boy who was sitting on the couch eating a bag of potato chips and watching the whole scenario. Michael got up and they left the dorm, talking and laughing. At the movies they decided to see The DaVinci Code (A.N If you haven't seen The DaVinci Code movie yet you must see it, It is GREAT). They went into the line and got their tickets, then went to get something to eat and drink. They decided on three jumbo size popcorns and 5 medium cokes. They went into the theater and sat down in an empty row. (A.N: the seating order was Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, and Logan at the end) Throughout the movie they kept on talking, all except Logan who looked a bit down, halfway through he said he wasn't feeling well and left. They screamed when the guy came out of nowhere and attacked the girl, Zoey held on tightly to Chase, and Nicole with Michael. At the end of the movie they went for a walk.

A.N well i hope u like it. i am welcome to any critisism (dont kno how to spell it) since it my first time. R and R


	2. Fresh Start or not?

A.N. hey thanxx for all the reviews i ave gotten so far...well since you are telling me to continue here it is. this chapter is just logans pov and dana's pov. well hope u enjoy.

Logan's POV

Ahhhhh! I wonder what is wrong with me I thought. Why was I disappointed when Nicole said she wasn't coming? I definitely don't have any feelings for her; usually girls come to me yet now I feel vulnerable when thinking of her…I really must be going crazy. I couldn't sit through the movie so I told the guys that I was not feeling well which was partly true, so here I am talking a walk on the beach trying to clear my mind. I thought I was alone until I saw a person sitting on the sand looking at the sparkling blue ocean. I thought I was crazy and that it couldn't be who I thought it was, but it was. I wondered what she was doing here. I went and sat down next to her my heart beating fast. So many questions in my head and no answers, I decided to talk to her. "Hey", I said quietly in my most charming voice. She jerked, and looked surprised and startled to see me, she wiped her eyes. She looked like she was lost in her thoughts, "Oh it's you", she replied back," what do you want, came to annoy me again, she said angrily. Her voice surprised me not that I wasn't used to it, but still. "No, I just came here to think about some stuff", I said, and well I wasn't feeling really good halfway through the movie so I came here because I thought it would be deserted, but yeah. She looks so beautiful and peaceful, I thought. I can't be falling for her can I… that question kept on running through my mind. "Oh ok", she said and then she said harshly, "If you tell anybody about what I was doing here, I'll mess you up. I looked into her eyes and saw pain and anger. Then I don't know what came across me, I hugged her, but surprisingly she didn't push my hand away from me. In a way I knew this was wrong we were enemies, we hated each other, but yet in a different way it felt right. We sat there quietly for quite awhile and then we heard voices, we got up. "Uhmm, do you think we can just forget this", she asked looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Sure", I replied, "but please don't tell anybody about me actually being nice ok", I pleaded. "Ok", she said and smiled. This was the first time I saw here smile and it was great. We headed our different ways, but all this while I kept thinking about how right the hug felt, and her smile. I opened the door to our dorm and lied down on my bed thinking, all I really knew was that night I was on cloud 9 and couldn't sleep the whole night. Finally after many hours I drifted of to sleep.

Dana's POV

After Nicole and Zoey left I finally had the dorm to myself. I finished reading the magazine and was bored. So I went and took a walk on the beach. I sat down in the soft sand, the cool air breathing on my neck. I felt so calm and yet strange. I thought about how my life would be so different if I didn't come to PCA and then to all my friends and then to Logan. I didn't know why I started thinking about him. In some ways I liked him the tough guy attitude and all, and then why I didn't like him, because of the ego twice the size of his head. For some reason I always found myself angry at him, hating him. The way the girls surround him, like he is the only guy on the planet. Yet only because of him I really have to put the tough girl attitude so he doesn't see right through me. I don't know why but whenever I'm with him I have to be like that sometimes I can let Zoey and others see the real me but I'm afraid that if he sees the real me, I will get hurt, like how it was back in childhood and in my old school, the real reason I came to PCA. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone sat down next to me or that I had tears in my eyes. "Hey" came the voice of the person. I looked up and saw who it was, I was startled and surprised. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and replied, "Oh it's you, what do you want came to annoy me again", I asked angrily? He looked surprised at what I said. "No I just came here to think about some stuff", he replied, "I wasn't feeling really good halfway through the movie so I came here because I thought it would be deserted but yeah", he said finishing from where he left of. "Oh ok", I replied back. I would have said more but all of a sudden I couldn't think of anything to say and had some weird feeling in my stomach. So I finally said harshly, "if you tell anybody about what I was doing here, I'll mess you up", I said putting on the tough girl attitude. I looked into his eyes and got kind of lost. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes ever, but reflected in that was confusion and pain. Then all of a sudden I felt a strong arm on my shoulder, I didn't shrug it off, I knew I was letting my guard down, but it felt so right. We sat there for awhile looking at the ocean, until we heard voices, we got up. "Uhmm, do you think we can just forget this", I asked embarrassed at the thought. "Sure", he replied, "but please don't tell anybody about me actually being nice ok", he pleaded." Ok", I said and smiled. We headed our different ways, but I couldn't really think of anything except what just happened. I opened the door to our dorm and went to bed, and slept peacefully that night after a very long time.

A.N how was it? well im still welcome to critisism. R & R. gtg c ya.


	3. Authors note

Authors Note.

hey im so srry i havent been online for so long, my computer is going crazy n im upto to my head studying for exams n plannin a party for my birthday :D. soon as i finish exams n if i go on vacation ill try to work on it n post as soon as i can...srry. In the next chapter or the one after taht you will get a surprize...Have fun in summer vacation n goodluck writing and on ur exams:D

c ya


	4. Dreaming of You

_A.N hey lol i finally got tiime on the comp n decided to post this poem taht i was writing in class lol. it reflect on how dana feels abt logan. Its not really part of the story jus something extra._

_**Dreaming of You**_

_Day and night I dream about you_

_And wonder if it will ever come true_

_You see me as just another kind of girl_

_When I see you with another kind of girl, I just want to hurl (lol couldn't think of a line that would go)_

_Late in the night, I ask myself Why you?_

_But I still don't have a clue_

_I want us to be together_

_Forever and ever_

_One thing that won't change for sure is_

_I love you, and that will always be true_

_I cry in the night, and try to fight_

_But no matter what I still can't see the light_

_I want you, and only you_

_Sad part is I can't have you_

_I feel alone like part of me is missing_

_But only you can make me feel whole_

_It's like a spell, but I still can tell_

_So there is only one thing to say and that is goodbye_

A.N: hey lol was this as bad as think it was? n e ways read n review, n i stil accept critisism. my exams in finish in two weeks so ill be on after taht time. c ya n dont forget to Review lol byebye.


	5. Hope

_A.N. I didnt have much time to write since i have had exams, n all so taht is why im late. n e ways i hope u enjoy this chapter n plz review n tell me what u think :D_

Chase POV

I was in room 204 with Michael and Logan watching TV, until I finally realized we were going to a movie with Zoey, Dana, and Nicole. I jumped up.

"Yo dude what's the problem", Michael asked?

"Are you forgetting we are going movies with Zoey, Dana, and Nicole", I said frantically. "No but what does it matter, they are just our friends", Michael said eyeing me and Logan.

"Yeah of course they are only are friends", I said nonchalantly, but secretly wishing that me and Zoey were more than friends.

We got up and started getting ready, when I finished I heard a knock on the door wondering who that could I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me and Nicole said an angelic voice, Zoey's voice the girl I love.

I tried fixing my unruly bush hair, and opened the door. I replied back,

"I'm coming", I said

I opened the door and saw them standing there one dressed in short cute mini dress and dark brown hair in a bun with some strands of hair on her face, and the other one, looked beautiful, I couldn't think of another word to describe her she looked like an angels sent from heaven. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a black spaghetti strap top with a glittered heart in the middle, a pair on knee length black boots; she had her loose and had applied some lip-gloss.

I snapped out of it, and said, "hey Zoey hey Nicole, we were just waiting for Logan to finish admiring himself in the mirror, I said trying to have a blank look on my face, to cover the blush that was creeping on my face for staring too long, " wait weren't we coming to get you all?", I asked. "

Hey Chase, lol that is so like Logan, and yeah you were going to come and get us but we got dressed earlier so we decided to come get you all", Zoey replied. Her voice is like that of an angel I thought.

"Hey Chase who is it", came aloud obnoxious voice, coming closer to the door.

"Hey guys, wait there I only two of you where is I'm-so-good-in-sports-girl", Logan asked with disappointed face.

Man when are these two going to confess their feelings for each other? I'm going to talk to Zoey later we can create a plan to finally fix these two up, I thought grinning about the master plan brewing in my head and of spending time with Zoey alone.

"Well she didn't feel like coming and sitting through a whole movie with you while you talk about yourself so she decided to stay in the dorm and read a magazine", Nicole said quickly breaking my thoughts.

I glanced at Logan and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Oh ok", Logan said in a small voice, "lets go, or we will be late", he said with a fake grin.

"Michael comes on get up", I said urging my friend to get off the couch and stop eating and watching TV.

Finally he got up and we left talking and laughing. At the movies we decided to see The DaVinci Code. I didn't really care which movie we saw as long as I got to sit next to zoey, which I did. I knew from that point that it was going to be a great night and that it may be the night that I tell her. We had gotten our tickets and waiting for the movie to start. The movie was ok I guess, I was really paying attention since Zoey was next to me, all I knew is he held my arm tightly. Thank god we were in a movie theater so she couldn't see my face red. We talked for while during the movie. Halfway through Logan said he wasn't feeling well and said he was going back. When the movie ended we went for a walk.

_So how was it?plzz review oh n jus wnated to tell u im not gonna be writing from differnet POVs n mroe cuz it a lot of writing, but tell me if u think i should R&R byebye oh n read next chappie to find out what happens on the walk between them :P :D_


	6. Perfect Date

A.N Wow it's been awhile since i have posted...well here is another chapter.

The Walk

The gang decided to head for the beach. They talked, laughed joked around with each other. After a while they decided to head separate ways.

With Zoey and Chase

"Hey so you liked the movie", Chase asked nervously.

"Yeah it was great, I thought It wouldn't be so good, but I was so wrong", Zoey replied staring at the sand.

"Hey you want to sit there", Chase asked pointing at bench not to far away.

"Sure", she replied back.

They walked to the bench and sat staring at the ocean.

Finally after awhile Chase broke the ice, "hey Zoey want to dance?"

"Sure but there is no music," She replied back disappointed. Suddenly she heard the tune of her favorite song "Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson". She started singing the words and joined her hands with his soon they were slow dancing together and both of them with a dreamy look. They danced till Chase's watched beeped 12:00 and they decided to head back, but with one little exception of them holding hands.

Zoey's POV

I feel so happy, I screamed in my mind. I was at the beach for a moonlit walk with the guy I looked for three years. First things were awkward with both of us not talking, and staring at the sand as we walked, but I guess Chase couldn't stand the silence because he finally broke the ice.

"Hey so you liked the movie?" he asked me sounding a bit resigned and nervous. I guess his voice startled me because my heartbeat went 10 times faster.

"Yeah it was great, I thought it wouldn't be so good, but I was so wrong," I replied back staring at the sand trying to control my heartbeat.

" Hey you want to sit there?" he asked me pointing to a bench not to far away from where we were standing.

"Sure" I replied back in what ai hoped to be a casual tone turning to walk in that direction. We walked to the bench at there and sat watching the ocean our minds wandering. After a while Chase asked me a question that I usually had in my dreams.

"Hey Zoe want to dance", he asked.

"Sure but there is no music", I replied back blushing and dissappoiinted. Suddenly I heard the tune to my favourite song Breakaway and I started singing the words and joined my hands with his and soon we were slow dancing together with dreamlooks on my beach. When Chas's watch beeped 12:00 we decided to head back, but holding hands. I knew right then and there that this was a night I had dreamed about for so long and a night I defineltey wont forgte. It was my kind of ideal first date. A perfect setting, a perfect date, and a perfect closing to the end of the date.

A.N well thats teh end of this chapter...how u liked it? tell me what you think.


	7. The New Guy

With Nicole and Micheal

"Hey, so you think Chase will actually tell Zoey this time that he loves her?" asked Micheal.

"I'm not sure, it was sad that after all that time Zoey still doesn't realize that Chase is madly in love with her, and that she loves him," Nicole replied back, "I think by now the whole school knows this yet they don't. It was a good idea to take a walk on the beach and then split up."

"Yeah" Michael replied back his head hanging low as if watching something in the sand carefully. He looked up and said, "I have an idea why don't we play cupids and try to get them together, then each day we will report what happened."

Nicole's eyes shined bright. "wow that's a great idea we could call it operation Matchmaking, and we could also do the same with Logan and Dana, I for sure am not falling for their I hate him/her attitudes. It' so obvious they like each other."

"Yeah great!" he exclaimed. "Let's start tomorrow, we can see how many times a day they call each other, and then discuss it. I think we better go back it's getting late."

They walked towards the buildings and then split up to go to their dorms.

Nicole in Room 101

Nicole opened the door to the room she shared with Zoey and Dana and saw that both of the beds were empty. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 11:30 She smiled happily thinking about the time and how Zoey wasn't back yet meaning she was having a great time with Chase, but then turned confused and wondered where Dana was. She decided to call Michael and let him know about Zoey and Chase. She whipped out her cell phone ( a Samsung E330N with a red cover with pink hearts and stars. A.N don't ask where that came from lol) and called Michael. He answered on the first ring

Nicole: Hey Micheal you wouldn't believe it Zoey isn't back yet!

Micheal: I know and neither is Chase. I guess they are having a great time

Nicole: yeah…hey is Logan in your room?

Michael: No why?

Nicole: Oh ok…because Dana isn't here either

Michael: what! You think they went somewhere together?

Nicole: I'm not sure what to think. Any ways I'm going to pretend to sleep so I can see what time they come back

Micheal: Ok. Bye

Nicole hung up, and went to change in her pajamas (grey with little pink bunnies on them). She was soon done and took the magazine that lay upon Dana's bed, and plopped down on her bed reading. 15 minutes later she heard the key turning outside the door, she quickly off the light and pretended to sleep wondering who it was Dana or Zoey. The door open and in came Dana walking quietly as to not wake Nicole up. Little did she know that Nicole had seen her. She hummed to herself silently replaying the moments that night. Then at 12:05 came the sound of the door opening. Nicole bended out of her bed a little to see Dana sleeping peacefully with a smile, and then went back and hid under her covers to see who it was, barely hiding her glee. The door opened and was shut with a click. Zoey stood there with a smile on her face and her cheeks red. Zoey changed and also slept. Soon after that Nicole's eyes drooped and they were all seeping.

Michael in Room 204

Michael opened the door to room 204 and saw nobody there. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:30. He sat on the couch and heard watching TV and eating potato chips until he heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and heard Nicole's voice on the other end.

Nicole: Hey Michael you wouldn't believe it Zoey isn't back yet!

Michael: I know and neither is Chase. I guess they are having a great time

Nicole: yeah…hey is Logan in your room?

Michael: No why?

Nicole: Oh ok…because Dana isn't here either

Michael: what! You think they went somewhere together?

Nicole: I'm not sure what to think. Any ways I'm going to pretend to sleep so I can see what time they come back

Michael: Ok. Bye

Michael hung up and started pacing back and forth across his room until he tripped over a pair of shoes; he saw that belonged to Logan. He decided to change and go watch some more TV. Soon after he fell asleep and didn't hear when the door banged open twice when Logan and Chase came in. They both changed and fell asleep with thoughts whirring in their heads.

The Next Day in Room 101

"Dana wake up, it's 7:30!" Zoey yelled while she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

Nicole walked over to the couch and began to blow-dry her hair. The noise of the hairdryer woke Dana up with a start. She screamed when she saw what time it was and ran to the bathroom soon as Zoey came out, forgetting to hurt Nicole. Dana came out in 5 minutes and changed into a short skirt and a tank top with a heart on it.

They walked down together but then stopped short as they saw a notice on the notice board in the girls lounge.

_PCA Notice: All PCA students_

_There is a new foreign exchange student coming from London, and to make him feel welcome here I would like you to help and try to be friends with him._

_Dean Rivers_

"Hey cool so we have new student," Zoey said smiling.

"Oh My God!" Nicole screamed. "How do I look? I wonder if he is cute…you know I heard all British guys are so cute."

Dana stood there wondering, her brow furrowing.

"Nicole, if you would stop screaming for a second, we could go find him… feel sorry for him," Zoey said.

"Yes, you're right Zo I think we should go look for him. Are you coming Dana?" Nicole asked breaking Dana's thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I'm coming." She said. They walked towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast and saw Chase, Michael, and Logan sitting talking with a guy with dirty blond hair, and piercing grey eyes, he was tall and well built, had a dimple on his left cheek and a smile that could make you melt. Nicole screamed out loud again. They walked towards the table where the guys sat.

"Hey guys" Zoey said. "What's up?"

"Hey guys", Chase relied back. "This is Brian Parker; he is the new foreign exchanges student from London."

Dana's jaw dropped as she recognized the name of her best friend in her childhood.

A.N so how u like it R&R


	8. Rude Awakening

**A.N Yay here is anotehr chapter...lol round of applause to me...lol only able to do it becuz i have a week of school!Time to have fun!n e ways enjoy**

The Next Day In Room 204 **(It's the same day just what was going on in Room 204, when Zoey and all were changing)**

Michael woke up as sun bathed the room he shared with Chase and Logan. He was shocked to find himself on the couch, and the TV blaring. He looked to where he slept and saw Chase and Logan sleeping. The events of last night came back to him as he smiled about the matchmaking plan he and Nicole made. He got up and thought it was as good as anytime to wake up Logan and Chase; he did that by on the 72"plasma screen TV (all thanks to Logan's dad Malcolm Reese) and blaring up the volume. Logan woke up with a start and since he was on the top bunk, he fell to the floor. Chase meanwhile was still sleeping with a large smile plastered on his face, not knowing what was going on in his surroundings. Logan got up from the ground and looked like he was going to kill Michael…until he heard Chase muttering in his sleep.

"Zoey, I have to tell you something," he muttered. "NO!Please don't leave me…"

Logan and Michael moved closer to where Chase was sleeping and saw him twisting and turning. Logan signaled Michael to go fill a bucket of water in the bathroom. Michael did as he was told so. Logan heard the sound of water gushing in a bucket and decided to have some fun with Chase.

"Chase, this is Zoey," Logam whispered trying his best to imitate Zoey's voice but failing. "Don't worry I won't leave you."

"Thanks Zoey I love you," Chase muttered back holding his arms up for a hug.

Logan stepped back and heard a snicker behind him. He saw Michael holding the bucket. He called him over and on the count of three they dumped the ice cold water on Chase. Chase jumped instinctively and thus causing him to hit the top of the bunk bed.

"Oww…" he said moaning rubbing his head which was throbbing. He glanced up and saw two idiotic faces grinning at him. "I'm so going to kill you"

"You can try but wait till we tell Zoey this, then you decide." Logan said smirking. He knew he had won.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked

"Oh your little nightmare about Zoey, you telling her that you love her," Michael completed and started hugging himself to annoy Chase even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chase said in complete denial

"Yes you do, and beware or we might tell Zoey," Logan said trying to be threatening, he then laughed.

"Haha, whatever," Chase got up and went to take a shower. He went with a uncomfortable feeling and wondered if they would say anything. He decided no, but had better be careful for now on. He then remembered the events of last night on the beach, and the dance, and soon he was dancing and singing to the song again In the shower

In 30 minutes the guys were done dressing and decided to go down for breakfast they saw on the notice board that there was a foreign exchange student coming. They decided it was cool, got some breakfast and sat at their usual table talking.

"Hello," said a heavy British accent to them.

They looked up and saw a handsome guy with dirty blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, and a well built body.

"My name is Brian. Brian Parker," said the dude. "Can you tell me where the Dean's office is please?"

"umm yeah sure…just climb up the steps and you will see a fountain…then take a right, and you will come in a corridor, the first door on the left is it." Chase replied.

"Thanks a lot," Brian said gratefully. "When I'm done is it ok if I sit with you guys. I'm new and it's kind of hard to make friends when school has already started."

"Yeah sure," Chase replied fast before Logan could say anything. "By the way my name's Chase Matthews, this is Logan Reese, and next to him is Michael Barret" **(A.N Thanx Erika :D it came in handy)**

"wait are you the son of the movie producer Malcolm Reese?" asked Brian.

"yeah why?" Logan asked back with a smirk.

"Your father is so famous in London right now," Brian said casually.

"I know." replied Logan.

"Anyways I got to go. Bye," he said waving and went to go look for the Dean's office.

The guys talked about Brian for awhile and ate. 10 minutes later he was back.

"Hey Dean Rivers is cool, not like my old principle back in London." He said smiling and the rolled his eyes as he talked about his old principle. That broke the ice if there was any tension and the guys talked about themselves, PCA, sports, etc.

"Hey guys," Zoey said as she, Nicole, and Dana were almost by our table. "What's up?"

"Hey guys", Chase replied back. "This is Brian Parker; he is the new foreign exchanges student from London." Logan turned his head toward Dana to say something but saw that her jaw dropping.

**A.N well how was it R&R. new post comin tommoro (srry if any of the stuff was a bit simmiliar to that of the chapter bfore)**


End file.
